Roshi's Lucky Day
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Maron is staying at Roshi's when she decides to look for easy fun.


**I do not own DBZ or any of its many places, characters, etc.**

**Warning: Full of sex. Do no read if under 18**

**Just a quick one shot since I noticed the lack of Maron related fan fiction.**

It was a beautiful sunny day on Roshi's island; Roshi busied himself watching his morning "training" exercises while the only other lodger present was getting ready in the bathroom. Turtle, Oolong, Praur, and the others decided to watch the Cell Games at the Capsule Corp building. The Turtle Hermit had decided to stay at Kame House hoping to a catch a glimpse of Maron in her form fitting swimsuit. Yes, Maron was staying at Kame House; the blue haired goddess was waiting for her chance to see Krillin again and try to win him back.

Opening the bathroom, door, Maron stepped out into the living room wearing her signature yellow one piece swimsuit which left little to the imagination. Roshi turned as he heard the door open and gazed at the woman as she passed by to go outside; the suit hugged her curvy hips, and showed her big, jiggly butt cheeks to anyone who could see, but most of all, the main focus of Roshi's attraction were her huge boobs. They were being held back like two bowling balls trying to get free of the swimsuit, bouncing and swaying with every step she took, "My my, to think I was running after Bulma for so long with this walking around" the old pervert mused.

Maron opened the front door and ran out to the surf to practice her little sail boat again. The old master shot up like a rocket and bolted outside to sit in his sun chair and watch the wet vixen bounce along the waves.

Maron was lost in thought as she rode around; she could not stop thinking of Krillin! "Oh I miss him so much!" she screamed in her head. "If only I'd had pushed harder, then maybe he wouldn't have dumped me"

. A warm feeling returned to her round hips, Maron blushed as she felt her arousal starting to fun down her thighs. The mere of Krillin's muscular pecs drove her wild, muscles were her biggest turn on; if there hadn't always been so many people at Kame House, she would have jumped Krillin back when Chichi arrived. Her face turned into an arrogant smile, "to think that old bat would dare to-"

Maron quickly looked down to see that her right breast had finally struggled free of her suit and was now bouncing freely. Maron looked over to Roshi to see that he had accidentally dropped his "reading material" and had missed her accident. She scooped her breast up and fit it back into its prison with its twin. Looking over at Roshi, Maron remembered what Krillin had said about Roshi's max power state. That familiar tingle returned to her yet again, "I guess Krilly won't know…I haven't had a nice cock in a while, I wonder what Roshi's looks like?"

With that, she brought her boat back to shore.

The old master had indeed missed Maron's accident as he got his porn back into his lap as he saw Maron approaching. His eyes shot out of his head, "I can't believe it! Her nipples are poking out!"

Roshi stared as Maron sauntered over to him, her huge breasts straining against the fabric of her suit as her nipples desperately tried to poke breathing holes out the front. "Hey Rooooshiiii" Maron sang, knocking Roshi out of his reverie, "Can you go all muscly for me please?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, I'm awfully tired you know, all my training, it's very tough you know."

"Awwww are you sure? I'll let you put my tanning oil all over me if you do" Maron finished her request by playfully tugging down several times at the top of her suit, right between her boobs, exposing more and more of them each time, just to let them jiggle back into their restraints. Blood shot out of the old man's nose at the sight.

"Alright! Alright! Anything for you girly!" He couldn't believe his luck, or was this ditsy girl messing with him? To think she would let him rub oil on her, he wondered if she would be willing to let him do her special parts too? Blushing, Roshi stood up and began powering up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as suddenly his pecs began to bulge, then his arms, and finally, the rest of his body grew to the same size as when he destroyed the Ox King's castle. He stood before the horny woman, truly a sight to behold; he'd be the most impressive man on the planet if it weren't for all those super saiyans running about.

Maron looked on in awe at the biggest muscles she had ever seen, her already damp pussy started leaking juices like never before, "I won't be needing any oil at this rate" she thought.

She managing to choke out that she was ready and lied down on the flat sun chair for her oiling. Roshi picked up the large bottle and crept over to her, as powered up as he was, he was still the oldest pervert around. He started by pouring some oil on her exposed back, Maron moaned as the liquid was rubbed into her muscles by the biggest, strongest hands she'd ever seen. "I hope this is alright for you young lady, I can't reach most of you because of that suit" Roshi stuttered out.

"Oh? It's in the way? I'll pull it down some for you." She moved to pull down her straps when Roshi stopped her.

"Please, you must relax heh heh. Let me do it for you".

Maron's pussy quivered when the strong man above her took down her straps and slowly peeled down the top of her one piece. Her huge boobies bounced out of their confines and were immediately squished against the chair, making for porno perfect side boobs. Roshi left the suit at her waist and stared wide eyed at the woman before him. He had never seen her topless, not from any angle, so to see her bountiful breasts squished against HIS chair sent another blast of blood out his nose. "Oh if only I could flip her over. Then I'd be set for life."

Maron was watching out of the corner of her eye at the old man ogling her. "Hmmmm let's see what this does..."

Maron shifted a little, causing one of her breasts to slip out from under her for a moment. Roshi screamed when he saw it, just for a moment he had seen one of those beauties out alone. "I will never forget that", he thought as he stored the memory forever.

"Oopsie! Sorry about that Master Roshi" Maron squeaked as she tucked the stray tit back under her.

Roshi tried to compose himself as he moved down her body, rubbing oil in until she was nice and slick, when he got to the remainder of her swimsuit, he slowly peeled it down, waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't. The suit peeled over her huge jiggly butt and down her legs until it came off. Roshi threw it inside, "There is no way in HIFL that I'm giving that back" he perversely thought.

"Heh heh heh, look at that, that huge ass of her's is right there" Roshi stared down at her glorious ass as he began to douse it in tanning oil.

"I don't know how you stay in such great shape" he said. "Speak for yourself…handsome" she added.

Steam rose out of Roshi's head at her compliment. Slowly, he rubbed his large hands across her massive booty, making sure to put on enough oil to make the whole thing shine like it did in his dreams. "Whelp, all finished" he said as he continued to look her over.

"What? Oh. Sorry. Ditzy me. I forgot to turn over for you."

"You…you forgot to what…" Roshi stuttered as Maron turned over onto her back, revealing her beautiful front for the hungry pervert to see. Roshi was in shock as his eyes trailed down her body, from the odd smirk on her full lips, to the biggest rack he had ever laid eyes on. They were quite simply, massive. Roshi estimated that they were double Gs, but that may very well have been too conservative. Her breasts sat on her chest like two mountains, not an ounce of sag as the two perfect orbs awaited oiling, he had been right before, her nipples were so hard, he couldn't believe they hadn't cut his chair in half. Lower down he passed her flat stomach to the apex of her wide hips. Her legs were shut, but he could make out enough to know that she was completely waxed. Roshi stuffed some more tissue paper up his nose as he poured the rest of the bottle all over her body; completely soaking her in the slippery substance. Maron looked on at the man as he slowly rubbed the oil into her, saving her chest and pussy for last. Once he had finished, Roshi slowly reached for Maron's boobies. When he grabbed them, a sense of nirvana passed over the old hermit as he felt the biggest rack in DBZ for all it was worth. "They're so soft!" he screamed in his head as he began kneading the two orbs of flesh like dough.

When he pushed one, the other slid away, when he pushed them together, they blossomed upwards, the two pink tips touching as he let go, letting them bounce and jiggle like two jello molds before returning to their original round forms.

Maron's breathing was picking up as the old man did much more than he should have to her chest for someone who was supposedly only applying tanning oil! Her breathing leveled out when the he let go of her chest to get a breather himself. "Kami, they're perfect. I haven't seen breasts like that in any of my mags, let alone, felt in person."

Looking down, he saw the wanting look on the young woman's face; a crimson blush adorned her perfect features as her blue hair fell into her eyes. "If she'll let me go that far, I wonder if…"

Roshi reached down to her sex and started to softly rub oil onto her. Maron gasped as his strong fingers prodded her wet flower, coating it in both the oil and her own sweet nectar. "Mmmmphf mmmmmmm" she tried to suppress her moans, but couldn't as Roshi inserted a couple fingers into her pink hole. "Heh heh heh, nice huh? All the ladies love this" Roshi smiled as he looked down at the panting woman below him.

He couldn't see the oil anymore; there was so much liquid seeping out of her that it had been washed away. Suddenly Roshi heard the most shocking thing of his life; far more shocking than the defeat of King Piccolo or the return of Frieza. "Fuck me!" Maron yelled.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" the woman was normally impatient, but in her aroused state, she was needier than ever.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roshi screamed. "You are a lively one aren't yeah, well don't worry; Roshi won't disappoint you! Heh heh heh"

Roshi took off his shirt and slid off his shorts to reveal his raging cock. Maron looked at it with as much lust as Roshi had been staring at her with. Roshi picked her up off the chair and set her down on the grass. "I bet you're not a virgin, but this is still gonna hurt" he yelled.

"I said fuck me you dirty old man! Fuck! Me!" she screamed at him, her huge breasts shaking as she did.

That was all the encouragement he needed to jam himself deep inside of her. Maron screamed in pleasure and pain as the mighty rod of Roshi buried itself inside of her. Roshi started thrusting, banging into her for all she was worth. "Ahhh uumpppphg ahhhh!" he moaned as he turned her over on her stomach and pounded away into her again, slapping her jiggly pale ass the whole time. "You've been such a naughty girl heh heh heh, you need to be punished!" he shouted, as he kept spanking the poor booty until it was bright pink.

"Yes! Please spank me! I deserve it!" Maron moaned.

Turning her over again, Roshi beamed at her big knockers as they jiggled and shook on her chest with his every thrust. He suddenly grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head with his left as he ogled her defenseless form. Maron was extremely turned on from this and her pussy gripped Roshi with renewed vigor. The old master loved the control he had over this girl. She wanted to be fucked twelve ways to Sunday and he could do it however he wanted. He looked down at her GG globes as they bounced unconstrained and unprotected. He grabbed her boobs and squeezed them as he neared his climax. All of the pounding and groping was too much for Maron as she orgasmed; falling limp as Roshi kept pounding into her like no tomorrow. Finally, the old master pulled out and sprayed his hot load all over the supple body below him. Roshi picked her up and laid her down on his sun chair as he returned to his normal state. He continued to stare at his handiwork when he remembered the Cell Games were starting soon. He rushed inside and turned on the TV. "Time to see Cell take a pounding now….heh heh heheeeeeehhhhee"

**A/N Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed. I plan on writing some more action oriented stuff along with other dbz pairings. If you have any ideas for things you would like to see, please leave them in those reviews I know you want to right. Until then; see you all next time!**


End file.
